The Wedding
by QyNo
Summary: [ FICLET ] Mark yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti dan Jaemin terlalu pengecut untuk mengucap sebuah kalimat. [ NCT Fanfic. MARKMIN. Mark x Jaemin!Broken. Drama ]


Wanita penyuka _green tea_ itu begitu cantik dengan dress putih selutut yang membalut tubuhnya. Rambut coklat sepunggung yang biasa ia kuncir asal kini ia biarkan tergerai. Ditambah hiasan flowers crown dikepalanya, Jaemin layaknya seorang ratu dari negeri dongeng.

.

...

.

"Nana, apa kau sudah bisa merancang sebuah pakaian?" Mark bertanya dengan begitu antusias.

"Hanya untukmu, akan ku coba. Mau memesan pakaian seperti apa tuan?" tanya wanita yang ingin menjadi seorang _fashion designer_ dengan nada candaan.

"Bagaimana dengan sebuah gaun pengantin yang cantik?" menghadiahkan sebuah jitakkan didahi Mark, wanita cantik itu terkekeh.

"Ini baru awal untukku, Mark. Dan tahap itu masih terlalu jauh." keduanya pun saling tersenyum.

.

...

.

Matanya sedari tadi meneliti tiap sudut pesta pernikahan dihadapannya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Tema yang menyatu dengan alam adalah pilihan terbaik untuk kenangan sekali seumur hidup.

.

...

.

Lee Taeyong berkacak pinggang didepan pintu rumahnya, menatap galak sepasang remaja yang basah kuyup dihadapannya. Kedua remaja itu hanya bisa menunduk menghindari tatapan wanita dewasa didepannya.

"Ada pembelaan?" nadanya lembut yang dilontarkan wanita itu semakin membuat keadaan tidak lebih baik.

"Maafkan Nana, umma. Ini salah Nana yang meminta Mark menungㅡ"

"Kalian masuklah. Lekas mandi dengan air hangat. Dan Nana, Mark akan mengantarmu pulang setelah hujan reda. Tak perlu menutupi kesalahan Mark jika ia berbuat salah. Pembelaan bukan berarti kau harus berbohong."

.

...

.

Genggaman pada rangkaian bunga ditangan semakin erat kala tatapannya terpaku pada satu titik. Titik dimana ia melihat lelaki tampan dengan tubuh proporsional dibalut _tuxedo_ hitam itu tertawa bahagia.

.

...

.

"Kau harusnya tahu bagaimana jeleknya wajah Sicheng saat Yuta bilang memuji sesama lelaki itu tidak wajar. Sangat lucu, Na! Mulut terbuka dan mata yang mengedip polos." melihat Mark yang terbahak, mau tak mau membuat Jaemin tersenyum. Tawa seorang Mark benar-benar melumpuhkan saraf otaknya.

"Jangan seperti itu, Mark. Kau juga suka memuji Jung Yunho."

"Itu beda lagi, Nana sayang. Jung Yunho itu seorang kepala negara bijak yang patut dibanggakan, akan beda jika dibandingkan dengan adik kelas bernama Jungwoo yang terlihat pemalu layaknya kucing betina."

"Bodoh!" Jaemin berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memanas.

.

...

.

Kilasan masa lalu yang indah tiba-tiba saja terlintas dibenaknya. Kenangan mereka, kebersamaan selama bertahun-tahun yang terbangun telah menemui batasnya.

.

...

.

Pagi yang cerah tidak membuat hari yang Jaemin lalui pun ikut cerah. _Mood_ nya belakangan ini memburuk seiring dengan seringnya lelaki bermarga Jung itu bermesraan dengan seorang wanita manis berkulit tan dari fakultas yang sama dengan Mark.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia merasa Mark yang menjaga jarak. Seingatnya, sudah tiga dan ini yang keempat kalinya lelaki beralis camar itu menjaga jarak darinya demi menghormati wanita berstatus kekasihnya itu.

Dengan berat hati, Jaemin mencoba mengerti akan statusnya sebagai sahabat. Ia tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur bahkan melarang Mark.

Dan entah mengapa, semakin Jaemin melihat keduanya bermesraan, semakin takut pula Jaemin membayangkan hari esok.

.

...

.

Masa lalu yang indah tidak menjadi jaminan masa depan pun akan indah. Tidak ada yang tahu. Yang Jaemin tahu, ia akan berjuang lebih keras agar masa depannya akan lebih daripada indah.

Itu saja.

.

...

.

"Ini janjiku. Sebuah gaun pernikahan cantik spesial untukmu, Mark!" Mark yang menerima sebuah gulungan kertas itu terbelalak.

"Kau membuatnya?" tanyanya dengan rasa terkejut.

"Tentu! Apa kau sedang bergurau saat itu?" _'Tapi aku selalu serius jika itu tentangmu.'_ tentu saja Jaemin hanya bisa berbicara dalam hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Nana. Kau memang sahabat terbaik!" ya, sahabat. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

.

...

.

Sampai sebuah tepukan dibahunya, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari lelaki itu. Tersenyum sebelum menyapa wanita cantik yang berdiri disisinya.

.

...

.

Jaemin tidak bisa berkata sepatah katapun kala undangan cantik ditangannya tertulis sebuah nama yang ia impikan selalu bersamanya menikmati masa tua sampai ajal menjemput.

Sebelah tangannya menutup mulut guna meredam jerit memilukan yang berasal dari hatinya. Mata bulatnya tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar.

Dia hanya seorang wanita lemah. Seorang yang diam-diam menyimpan sebuah rasa bernama cinta pada sahabat lelakinya.

Yang selalu ia takutkan, kini terjadi padanya.

.

"Maafkan aku ya Nanaaaaaaa. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Aku bermaksud memberimu sebuah kejutan" Jaemin hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapi ocehan Mark. ' _Tak apa Mark, kau sangat membuatku terkejut hingga meninggalkan bekas luka yang menganga lebar.'_

"Jangan marah seperti itu, aku sakit melihat kau marah padaku." ingin sekali Jaemin menjerit _'lalu bagaimana denganku?'_ dan berjuta-juta kata yang tak mampu ia ungkap. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum. Menutupi semua yang mengatas namakan ' _persahabatan_.'

.

...

.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, sayang." ucap wanita itu dengan senyum yang kentara sekali dipaksakan.

"Imo tidak perlu mengucapkan kata itu." balas Jaemin yang kini mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, menolak menatap Taeyong yang begitu cantik hari ini. Tidak sopan memang, tapi dengan menatap wanita itu, entah mengapa luka dihatinya semakin sakit.

"Nana bahkan kembali memanggilku Imo. Maafkan aku." lirihan wanita bermarga Lee disisinya membuat Jaemin merapatkan diri padanya. Taeyong tidak buta dan juga tidak bodoh untuk mengerti perasaan Jaemin pada putra semata wayangnya. Tatapan mata Jaemin mengatakan dengan jelas. Sayangnya, Mark terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti.

"Imo." Sesungguhnya Jaemin enggan seperti ini. Menjauhi keluarga Jung adalah pilihan terburuk baginya, tapi bagaimana dengan hatinya?

Andaikan Jaemin berani, ia mungkin tidak akan tersiksa seperti ini. Andaikan lelaki dengan marga Jung itu lebih mengerti tentang semua perhatian yang telah ia berikan, mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini. Begitu banyak angan yang mustahil terjadi.

Dan wanita yang disebut ibu oleh lelaki yang dicintainya pun tidak bisa lagi berkutik saat Mark membawa Haechan kerumah untuk meminta sebuah restu.

.

"Nanaaaaaa. Terima kasih gaun dan dekorasinya. Kau telah bekerja keras. Aku saaaaaangat berhutang padamu.

Jangan pernah sungkan meminta bantuan padaku. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya, Nana sayaaaaaaang~" Panggilan yang selalu membuatnya bersemu, kini malah mendatangkan luka bagi Jaemin. Tak ada yang bisa Jaemin lakukan saat ini selain tersenyum. Jaemin begitu takut membuka suara untuk sekedar menjawab Mark. Takut mulut yang sedari tadi bungkam malah mengeluarkan isak yang membuatnya terlihat begitu lemah.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Setidaknya bukan dihadapan Mark yang masih menatapnya dengan berseri.

Tangan kecil wanita bermarga Na itu meraih tangan Mark kegenggamannya, berusaha untuk tidak gugup. Mark memang lelaki yang tidak peka, tapi Jaemin berharap untuk terakhir kalinya Mark akan mengerti. Tatapan yang mencerminkan isi hatinya, Jaemin harap tersampaikan dan diterima baik oleh Mark.

"Selamat untukmu. Berbahagialah selalu. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari melihatmu bahagia."

...

...

...

' _Kau harusnya tidak membuatku terbang tinggi bila pada akhirnya kau yang menghempaskanku kejurang. Apa kau tahu begitu berharapnya aku saat kau memintaku untuk membuatkan sebuah gaun pernikahan? Kurasa, kau tidak akan pernah tahu'_

 ** _끝_**

 _Sun. Nov. 26. 17_

 _22\. 17_


End file.
